togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Rain (Episode)
"Rain" (Ame, 雨) is the eighth episode of the anime series. The ending theme for the episode is Yasashi sa ni Mamora Rete. Plot Shiki is revealed to be Rin's half-brother and betrayed Rin by killing all of his friends. Akira learns about Project Nicole and the Anti-Nicole in his own blood from Arbitro. He escapes from Arbitro and talks with Motomi about Keisuke. In the end, Akira meets Keisuke with renewed purpose. Synopsis The episode begins at the Palace. Kau squirms in Arbitro’s lap before Akira enters the room. Arbitro stands and spreads his arms as he welcomes Akira. Kau notices Akira’s tag and approaches him, which makes Akira step back. Arbitro chastises Kau not to be rude to their “important guest.” Akira raises the letter he received in the previous episode and asks if Arbitro knows something about Keisuke. Arbitro says he knows what Keisuke has been busy with lately, and Akira’s eyes narrow as he repeats those words. Arbitro explains that Keisuke slaughtered about a dozen people in the Neutral Zone, and says Keisuke must have reacted well to Line. Akira crushes the letter in his hand and tells Arbitro to get to the point. Arbitro asks if strength isn’t what Keisuke wanted and implies that Akira is being self-centered, then says Arbitro could help Akira. In return, Arbitro requests some of Akira’s blood. Akira wants to know why. Arbitro tells him to sit down. They discuss the properties of Line; Arbitro calls Line a gift from the gods and says that only Arbitro, Il Re, and Premier know it’s secret. Akira repeats “Premier?” Arbitro produces a vial of red and undiluted Line and explains about Project Nicole and ENED. He also explains about Akira’s wiped memories of being a test subject, and how Akira’s blood neutralizes Line. Some people die from the neutralization, but Arbitro says it is possible Akira could save Keisuke using his blood. Arbitro asks for Akira’s cooperation, and Akira agrees. Elsewhere, Keisuke returns to the coffee shop with more Line, and looks around for Akira. Finding the shop empty, Keisuke downs the drug and tosses the glass at the wall. Out loud, he vows to find Akira. Back at the Palace, Arbitro returns to Akira with positive results: his predictions regarding Akira’s blood are correct. He says he’ll need time to find a way to safely use Akira’s blood, and offers him a room to rest. Akira tries to leave, but two of Arbitro’s men stop him at gunpoint. Akira accuses Arbitro of planning this and disarms the two guards. He takes Arbitro hostage with his knife at Arbirto’s throat, and Arbitro orders his other men to lower their weapons. Akira uses Arbitro to get through the guards, then runs off. Arbitro orders his men not to shoot him, but to capture Akira alive. Keisuke wanders the streets, calling for Akira. On top of a nearby building, Nano watches Keisuke with an impassive face. Outside, Akira pulls out a sheet of paper. He stole the results of Arbitro’s blood tests as he escaped the Palace. Akira looks up, and realizes he’s at the church. There’s light in the windows, and he finds Motomi inside. Motomi is surprised to see Akira, and asks about Keisuke. Akira lets Motomi read the test results. Motomi explains that Akira’s blood is too dangerous to use, and when Akira asks how he’s sure, Motomi explains he used to be a researcher for ENED. He argues there’s nothing they can do to save Keisuke. In frustration, Akira starts to punch a nearby wall. Motomi grabs Akira’s arms and tries to get Akira to understand the situation. He asks if Akira hasn’t seen Keisuke change, and Akira falls to his knees. Akira wonders if there’s nothing he can do. Motomi points out that there’s no infrastructure to protect people in Toshima. Akira’s fists clench, and Motomi asks Akira to let him treat his battered hands. In the next scene, Gwen and Emma are in a car. Emma is suspicious of their superior’s recent behavior, and when Gwen confirms he noticed, she says the rumors of Nikkouren making their move must be true. Gwen calls both Nikkouren and the CFC meaningless fronts vying for control of Toshima. Emma says they need to hurry. Their car passes Rin. Rin blinks at the car, and then looks at the moon and begins to recall his past. A flashback shows Pesca Corsica in their warehouse hideout. Rin exchanges a meaningful look with Kazui before running off somewhere. As he goes, Rin looks over his shoulder and smiles at Kazui. The next moment shows Rin discovering the bloody corpses of his friends, then turning to see Shiki silhouetted by the moon. In the present, Rin demands aloud to know where Shiki is; on cue, Shiki’s silhouette appears against the moon. Rin draws his stilettos. Rin says he won’t let Shiki get away this time and charges. Shiki blocks his attack and tosses Rin aside. Rin tells Shiki to draw his sword, and asks if Shiki thinks Rin isn’t worth using is weapon against. He says Shiki has never cared about his “worthless little brother”, but that Rin used to admire and aspire to be like Shiki. Rin then says he’ll never forgive himself or Shiki for what happened to his friends, and charges again. Picking himself up off the ground once more, Rin swears to kill Shiki. Shiki replies, “Trash should know their place” before telling Rin that he’s not interested in assisting in suicide. He kicks Rin away again. Before Rin can attack another time, the freeway beneath his feet crumbles. Looking down on Rin, who hangs by a pole, Shiki tells him to stay down there and to curse his own weakness. Shiki turns away. Rin tries to climb up, but falls. He lies on the ground and narrows his eyes as he notices the tags that have spilled on the ground. The tags are almost a royal flush; only the jack is missing. At the church, Motomi finishes wrapping Akira’s hand. Akira imagines Keisuke’s asking him about what he wanted, and pictures Keisuke tearing someone apart while calling Akira’s name. Motomi interrupts his thoughts by asking if he’s okay, and then apologizes for his earlier behavior. Akira agrees with Motomi’s suggestion to stay at the church and rest, so Motomi gives Akira water and a solid. Lighting his cigarette with a candelabra, Motomi explains that Toshima is about to become a warzone. He says Akira should escape, and wonders why Akira even came to Toshima. Akira explains about the false charges. Akira also explains that Keisuke followed him, and Motomi tries to tell him not to blame himself. Akira says it is his fault Keisuke took Line, because he took Keisuke for granted and never thought about his feelings. Akira covers his face, and his shoulders begin to shake. Motomi puts an arm around him and explains how difficult it can be to understand people. He encourages Akira to talk to Keisuke honestly. He says if Akira can manage it, to bring Keisuke (and Rin) back to the church so Motomi can help them escape. In the morning, Akira leaves the church, and Motomi prays in front of the altar. He recalls the time the four of them spent together on the roof, and then flashes back to his son. Motomi wears a labcoat as he picks the child up. He happily swings him around, before the boy explodes in blood. In the present, Motomi stands in front of the altar and asks if he’s being tested. Akira walks through the foggy streets of Toshima. Keisuke appears and says Akira shouldn’t be afraid of him. In response, Akira says he’s been looking for Keisuke and that he wanted to find him. Category:Episodes